Lady Lucia
by nothinggoingonhere
Summary: When Lady Lucia moves to Nettlestone she rediscovers her childhood friend but finds her cousin is missing and, that she's falling for the man everybody hates. / Does NOT fit into TV sequence but episodes are referenced. /
1. Lady Lucia

**AN: So this is my first chapter of my Robin Hood story, I don't really know how it's gonna go yet so it should be interesting at least, but hey it's fun. :)**

_**Italics used for thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Lucia and the storyline.**

* * *

><p>Locksley had been decorated heavily in bunting and flowers.<p>

He walked through the field towards the sheriff of Nottingham. "I'm not enjoying it yet Gisborne." The sheriff asked picking at his teeth, looking into his goblet. The younger man sighed, "I'm sorry my Lord what is it that you require?"

"Entertainment Gisborne, entertainment." he said quickly. The sheriff pointed at the jesters around them, "This is not entertainment." Guy sighed again, "There is nothing I can do about it my Lord but eat and drink. When you arrive back in Nottingham I'm sure there will be plenty of entertainment there." The sheriff smiled darkly, "I'm sure there is." He flapped his hand at him, "Now go away, I don't want you here anymore."

"Gladly." he muttered to himself before walking away.

* * *

><p>"Locksley is nice, I believe it's not always like this?" a voice asked from behind him.<p>

He turned around, to face a young woman, her red hair intricately braided on her head, his brow furrowed an angry expression still on his face. "I'm sorry, forgive me" she said, her face shocked, "I didn't mean to interrupt, you were just on your own, I'll um, I'll leave now." she stuttered before turning around.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist making her jump. _Just try to be nice_ "Locksley isn't always like this." he stepped towards her, his leather crinkling in the heat. "I'm Guy of Gisborne and Lord of Locksley." he said holding out his hand.

She took it and he pressed his lips to her hand quickly, "I'm Lucia, well Lady Lucia." she said, she looked down at the ground quickly before looking up again. "So why is Locksley so festively decorated?" she asked, her blue eyes squinting up at him._ To get Hood, he'd love to see us eating in front of his poor peasants. _ "If I'm perfectly honest with you, I don't know. The sheriff just asked for a party to celebrate the summer." _Another lie._

"Well whatever the festivities, I'm enjoying it." she smiled.

"You're not from here, I've not seen you before." he stated causing her to chuckle softly. "What gave me away?" she asked, _You would have known who I am._ "No I'm not. I've moved here recently, I used to have family here."

"Used to?" he asked. He watched as her face fell, "Yes, my parents died recently and I had a cousin living in a town around her, but I've been living in Nettlestone recently as he wasn't there." His brow arched, "Would I know him?" he asked. "Um, I don't know I haven't seen him since we were both children, but I don't know where he is. He's probably even forgotten I even exist." she smiled sadly.

"Who is he? Maybe he's one of the Lords here?" Guy asked. "Um, his names Robin but other than that I don't know much about him. I sent a letter to him but I don't think it ever got to him." she said, "Anyway, have you seen Lady Marion around, I haven't seen her recently. We used to be friends, it would be nice to talk to her again."

Guy felt his face fall but he quickly covered it with anger, "She's not here." he said matter of factly, looking at the ground and not wanting to think about what her, his feelings for Marion confusing him. He looked up when she spoke, "Oh." she said sadly, "I'm hope I will see her again soon."

"So do I." he said angrily, "I must go, I trust I'll see you again Lucia."

_So, Hood has family._

* * *

><p>"Hood's not here." The sheriff said angrily, "You said Hood would come."<p>

"I was mistaken my Lord, forgive me." he apologised.

"Shut up Gisborne, I want to go home."

Guy walked away to tell a guard to ready the sheriff's carriage, he was to busy looking for a guard to realised he had walked into Lady Marion. He grabbed her shoulder and stepped back, "Forgive me Sir Guy I was not looking where I was walking."

His lips curled up in a smirk, he did not mind walking into her. "It is no problem Marion, I was hoping to speak with you anyway but I never had the chance today."

"Oh really?" she asked without interest. "Yes, but I believe that now may not be the time, I am to take the sheriff back to Nottingham." She looked away to roll her eyes, "Is there anything that I need to know about here then?" she asked.

He smiled to himself, _I will talk with her again soon,_ "Yes," he said quickly, "There is a Lady Lucia looking for you. She said you two were friends as children?" A smile spread across her face, "Lucia?" she asked, "I have not spoke with her for years. Where is she?"

Marion turned around scanning the Manor grounds in search of her old friend but Guy spotted her first, standing in the doorway of the house speaking to an elderly gentleman that he recognized as Marion's father, "Over there." he said pointing towards them.

"Thank you." she said walking away from him and towards the girl.

_She's proving popular already._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)<strong>


	2. The Hanging

**AN: So we're on chapter 2! **

_**Italics used for thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Lucia****.**

* * *

><p>He walked through the castle. His hand resting on his sword, ready to unsheathe it at any moment. He looked out at the courtyard, the gallows being prepared for execution. A group of men had tried to fight against the sheriff, it was not to be tolerated.<p>

"But I do not understand Marion, why do I need to be here? I can't think of anything I'd rather not do more. It is horrible to watch people die."

"I know Lucia, and I believe so too, but it is something we must do. We have to attend." The women turned the corner, "Sir Guy." Marion greeted him.

"Marion," he replied, "I see you have brought Lady Lucia with you."

"I do not believe it was an option Sir Guy, every noble near Nottingham has been told to attend." Lucia said sharply. "Lucy." Marion glared at her, "Forgive her Sir Guy, she does not know when to hold her tongue."

"Maybe she should learn then." he said. "You should both go, the hanging will be happening shortly." He watched them walk away and into the courtyard.

"Aaaw," the sheriff said from behind him, "Is Lady Marion proving difficult?" He hit Gisborne on the head, "Grow up."

* * *

><p>"These men are to be hanged for their crimes against Nottingham and against the law." The sheriff bellowed from beside him. "This sort of behaviour is not acceptable." Their heads were put into the nooses, "This behaviour is punishable by death." the sheriff carried on, "So it comes to me to uphold the law."<p>

The trap doors were opened and the men fell down slightly, struggling for breath as the rope tightened on their necks. An arrow shot a man down, and three more quickly followed. "I'm sorry to hear about that Sheriff." Hood shouted from somewhere unseen.

The peasants run out of the courtyard back to their homes, "Guards!" The sheriff yelled. "Guards stop him." He pushed his shoulder, pushing Gisborne towards the commotion. "Do something!" he hollered at him.

"You'll not get away with this Hood!" Guy called after him running towards him, his sword slicing through the air towards him.

"I won't?" he asked, mocking him as they duelled.

He fell back, Robin pushing him making him loose his balance, his head hitting the hard ground. He got up, his mind foggy, stumbling forwards to fight him again. He could see him running away from him, out of the gates.

That was the last thing he saw before he fell to the ground again.

* * *

><p>Water trickled down his face as the bandage was pushed against his forehead, cleaning his cut.<p>

He opened his eyes to see Lucia sitting next to him, reaching towards him and helping him. "What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

"Should I not be here?" she asked, putting the bandage back in the bowl, the water stained red. "I can leave if you wish." she carried on reaching for a new bandage to dry his head with, "But someone needed to nurse your wounds."

"Why you?" he asked again, "Why not a maid?"

"Is there a reason why people hate you?" she asked rudely in answer to his question, "Because I look all around me and no-one seems to care or even like you. Lady Marion in exception."

He could feel the anger bubbling up inside of him, "Get out." he said angrily, pushing at her arms.

She stood up, "Why? Because I was the only person help you when no-one else wanted to? I think I am beginning to understand their hate."

She walked out of the door, slamming it as she did so and left him alone again.

* * *

><p>"I do not understand Sir Guy." she moaned to her friend.<p>

"Lucia, not many people do. You would be best off leaving him alone." Marion replied, "Or at least learning when to hold your tongue."

Lucia rolled her eyes at her friend as they walked through Locksley village. They came to the market and bought some apples, Marion paid the man generously giving him extra coins for his family. She handed out the apples she had bought and handing out more coins to the peasants around her.

_She'll get into trouble if she continues._

She looked at her friend, watching her look up suddenly and walk towards a cloaked man that turned the corner when he saw her coming towards him. She looked down at the ground as her friend checked if she was watching, when Lucia looked up Marion was gone.

She walked towards the alley she had seen her friend walk down, not having to walk far before she recognized Marion's voice. "That is Lady Lucia, a new noble and old friend of mine."

She stood at the opening of the alley only just able to hear her friend.

"Yes I know what will happen, I have never forced her to do anything." _Who is she talking to?_

"I'm not planning on getting either of us in trouble." _In trouble?_

"She does not know of you." _Who do I not know of?_

"I must go before she realises I have gone but here, take these I brought extra with me, give them to the families. I'm not doing enough."

Lucia walked on before Marion walked out of the alleyway. She picked up a carrot that had fallen down off the stand and placed it back on the stall. "Ready to go?" Marion asked her. "Yes." she replied, and they began walking back in the direction of Locksley Manor.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye Marion." he heard her call as the cart was pulled away.<p>

He waited for a few moments before he left the room and walked out the door towards Lucia.

"Lady Lucia." he said politely.

"Sir Guy." she said in reply. "I, uh, wanted to apologise for what I said the other day." she said humbly. "Forgive me, I'm not very good at holding my tongue." He watched her look down at the ground, her hands holding tightly onto the skirt of her green dress.

"No, you're not." he said amused, "But you're entertaining."

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked angrily.

"No!" he said putting his hands up in defence, "I meant to do no such thing."

"Good." she said, "I've had enough of men mocking me."


	3. Taxes

**AN: Woop Woop! Chapter 3!**

**Just want to say a big thank you to **the youngest Gorgons **and **Farani **for reviewing/ following. It means the world to me :)**

_**Italics used for thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Lucia and the storyline.**

* * *

><p>He found himself drifting towards her, almost gravitating around her, never wanting her to be out of sight. It was strange, these new feelings taking hold of him, but she was different but similar to the woman he thought he loved. Both could not take no for an answer, but Lucia would take things further, she stood up for herself.<p>

And he like that about her.

* * *

><p>"Gisborne!" the sheriff yelled, "I need you to collect the taxes today. It looks like some of the towns need reminding of who's boss."<p>

"Yes my Lord." he replied quickly, turning to a guard he said, "Ready my horse and get a small group of men."

When the guard had disappeared he started walking towards the door. Marion came towards him, "What's happening?" she asked confused. "Nothing, I am just going to collect the taxes." he said bluntly.

"So you're the sheriff's new tax collector now?" she asked boldly.

"No, but sometimes a village needs a reminder of who's boss."

He walked away from her quickly, not wanting to speak to her anymore. When he was through the door, he climbed onto his horse and started making his way to Nettlestone.

* * *

><p>"What's happening over there?" she asked one of the villagers. She brushed her muddied hands on her working clothes, a set of old rags one of the villagers had lent her so she wouldn't get her dress dirty.<p>

"I do not know My Lady." she said, "But taxes are to be paid today, that's what it might be."

"Paying you're taxes should not cause that much commotion."

She padded quietly towards the havoc, _What is happening?_

"Come on time to pay up!" she heard Gisborne roar, "If you can't pay then we'll find a way Prince John get's his taxes.

_The taxes are going to Prince John_

She turned around as leaves rustled behind her, she followed the sound to a group of men. "Ok, John you take the guards. Much and I are going to take Gisborne-"

"What are you doing?" she asked the group interrupting the cloaked man.

"I'm sorry about you're taxes." the man said, "We're doing what we can to help." he pressed some coins into her hands, "Take these they will cover for today. Now go or you'll be in trouble."

She walked away quickly and straight into one of the guards. "You trying to sneak away?" he asked, "Pay up."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. The guard grabbed her roughly, dragging her towards Gisborne, her curly hair falling out of it's bun. "Get off me! GET OFF ME!"

"My, what do we have here?" Gisborne asked, pulling her up to face him by her hair. _I look like one of the villagers, I'm not. _Her face was muddied and her hair and clothes a mess, _He'll mistake me for one._ She glanced behind him. The cloaked man running round behind Gisborne and pulling an arrow from on his back.

"Get off me." she said again, pushing against the guard.

"It doesn't work like that." Guy said, pulling her up, "You pay you're taxes or you come with me."

"I never thought that this is how the people of Nettlestone were being treated." she said boldly, "I knew taxes were high and people were struggling but I never thought that this is how their money was being collected. So, Sir Guy, I suggest you let your guard let me go, or you will have hell to pay."

The guards grip on her weakened and she pushed away from him and standing tall, "Lady Lucia." Guy whispered, and bowing slightly, "You looked like one of the villagers."

"I was working with them, their crops needed planting and I was helping." she said, watching the men behind Guy, they were confused at the turn of events, "You would not expect me to do that in my nice dresses?" she asked. "No, I-" he stumbled. "Exactly." she said, "Now please let the prisoners go."

"I can't, they're unable to pay their taxes. There must be someway of making it even." he said. "I will pay 2 times what they can't, for every single person here. For every penny they cannot pay, I will pay two." she said.

She walked over to the prisoners waiting by the guards' horses and began untying them. "Go back home," she said to them, "I will come back later."

"Collect the taxes Sir Guy, but do not take my people." she continued, "When you have finished, come to me and I will pay what they cannot."

* * *

><p>"I believe it's my turn to ask you a question now." the hooded man said to her as she waited by the manor.<p>

"And what would that question be?" she asked politely.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I do not understand." she said, "The people aren't able to pay their taxes. I am only doing what I can to help. As Lady I would see it as my duty to help."

"Lady? Forgive me but you don't look like a Lady."

"And you look afraid of the sun." she said, commenting on his hood. "So we may well both be wrong, but I am expecting Sir Guy shortly so I must ask you to leave."

"Of course." he said, before walking quickly away.


	4. First anger, then shock

**AN: So I hope you're enjoying the story so far, thanks to everyone who's read it, this is just an extra chapter for you guys. So it's a bit shorter but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.**

**Thanks to **guest **for reviewing and thanks** jemidragon **for following **:)

_**Italics used for thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Lucia.**

* * *

><p>"You paid their taxes?!" Marion asked, surprised at her friend.<p>

"I've told you what happened Marion," she said, "I paid what they could not."

"And then what?" she asked.

"Then I gave every family half a loaf of bread and some coins." she answered, "I will not watch as innocent people starve."

Marion hugged her. "Thank you." she said.

"I didn't do it for you Marion." she smiled.

"I know," she replied, "But thank you for doing it for them."

* * *

><p>He had hurt her. He knew it, and he needed to find a way to say sorry. <em>And to thank her for stopping me. I always take things too far.<em> He left the castle and made his way to Nettlestone.

He stopped at the market and bought some flowers before tying up his horse and walking towards the manor.

He knocked at the door waiting for it to be opened, "Sir Guy." a maid said bowing before letting him in, "Lady Lucia is not in but she will be home shortly." she led him to the study. "Please make yourself comfortable and let me know if you need anything."

He nodded and the maid left. Guy sat down, waiting by the fire, leaving the flowers on her desk. After what seemed like forever he heard the door open as Lucia came home. He stood up, and waited for her to walk in.

When she did he watched her face and the emotions that flickered through it.

First anger, he could understand that.

Then shock, he was in her home after all.

After shock came, joy? Was she really happy to see him?

But she composed herself quickly, "Sir Guy. I trust you got the money?" she asked.

"Yes." he said, "I did. But that is not why I'm here."

"Sit down," she said motioning to a chair next to the fire, "And tell me why you're here."

He sat down, "I came to apologise, for what I did to you. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I did and it is unforgiveable." He sighed deeply, "Forgive me Lady Lucia."

"Of course I forgive you." she said, "but Sir Guy-"

"Just call me Guy." he said, interrupting her.

"Of course I forgive you," she carried on, "but Guy, that may not have been me. It could have been anyone, you could have taken anyone away from their homes." She put her hand on top of his, "I don't understand how you can do that to them and feel bad for doing the same to me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How about you let me know how you're liking the story so far, there's always room for a review... I think that from now I'll update with each review I get so from now on it's up to you...<strong>


	5. The Interruption

**AN: Chapter 5 already! **

**Thank you so much to **flowerbird **for following and favoriting and for your reviews! Thank** Emperor Mark Antony **for reviewing and favoriting aswell, as we've had two people review I'm posting two (longer) chapters, one today and another tomorrow.**

**I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am! :)**

_**Italics used for thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lucia.**

* * *

><p>It had been a almost three months since Lady Lucia had come to Nettlestone and Guy could see that she had sunk into the daily life. It was clear that there were some things she enjoyed more than others, and he knew that she did not like to see people hurt. He could understand that, she was a woman after all but she didn't act like a normal noble. She cared too much for the people and she wouldn't hold her tongue, not afraid to argue with him.<p>

But she was also ignorant, she knew little of Hood. And, in a way, he kept that from her. Knowing he was her cousin would put her at risk, the less she knew, the better.

He walked down to the courtyard, past the gallows and out of the gate. He took a horse and started to make his way to Nettlestone, hoping to talk with the woman that was stuck on his mind.

* * *

><p>Her horses were waiting for her in the stables. She prepared her favourite horse, it's white fur shining in the sun.<p>

She placed the saddle on him and popped an apple in his mouth before stepping up and heading out towards the countryside, not having to travel very far before she met Gisborne on his horse. "Sir Guy." she said greeting him.

"Lucia." he smiled at her, "I was on my way to see you."

"And I was on my way out for a ride." she said, "Would you care to join me?"

She watched him smirked to himself, "If you would not mind." he replied.

For a while they rode just talking about the day before they stopped in a field. "Do you mind just sitting for a bit?" she asked, "The flowers are beautiful, and I had been hoping to do some more drawing for a while."

He got off of his horse and tied it to a nearby tree before walking over to her and helped her down. She reached into her satchel and pulled out an old leather bound book and a piece of graphite that had been sharpened to a point.

She walked over to a cluster of brightly coloured flowers and began to draw.

* * *

><p>"Can I see?" he asked sitting down next to her. He had waited, watching her study the flowers, waiting until she'd finished before he spoke to her.<p>

She passed him the book. "They're not very good." she said, criticizing herself.

He looked at each page, taking in every ounce of their detail. The way her strokes curved and bent for shading petals and leaves. Many were drawings of flowers, some of which he had bought for her, but others were of Locksley, Nottingham and Nettlestone.

She had drawn the Manor at Locksley, the market in Nettlestone, her maid, a small boy he did not recognise. He turned another page to find the gallows in Nottingham, he turned over again to find the page had been ripped out. He raised his eyebrows in question at her but she was looking away, towards the trees. He turned his attention back to her book, carrying on through the pictures. He picked it up to pass it back to her when a picture fell out, landing on his lap.

He picked it up, turning it over to see himself on the page. He looked up at her again, she noticed him this time.

She tried to take it from him, "You were not meant to see that!" she said, reaching towards him. He leant back keeping it out of her reach.

He toppled backwards, Lucia landing on top of him.

"You were not meant to see that." she whispered again, blushing at him.

* * *

><p>"Master, I don't understand why-"<p>

"Much, That is Gisborne out there." Robin said pointing towards the field where his enemy sat with a red haired women, "He will have money, and from the looks of her, so will she. That is money the poor need."

"Aye." John said, his dislike for the poor's suffering evident on his face.

"So," Robin said, "Djaq and Will go around the far side and wait there. John, you're to go to the left and Much over to the right."

He waited before his men were stationed at their posts before he swaggered into the middle of the field, waiting for himself to be noticed.

It was the woman that saw him first, looking behind Gisborne to see him. Her eyes grew wide and he watched her say something to the leather clad man. He pulled an arrow out and rested it against his bow as Gisborne stood up and drew his sword. He stood in front of her, "Hood." he said menacingly.

Robin laughed. "Well it is a nice surprise to see you Gisborne, we were hoping for some more money for the poor."

"I'm not giving you anything." Guy said angrily.

"Maybe your girl will." he said, pointing his arrow at her.

"Don't you dare." Guy growled.

Robin watched as the woman stood up and went to stand behind him, she spoke to him. Too quietly for Robin to hear but whatever it was, Gisborne didn't agree with what she said but she stepped forward anyway, only stopping when he grabbed her wrist.

"I don't know who you are." she said to him, stepping forward. "And I don't want to know." She reached into a pocket and pulled out a drawstring bag, "But here." she said throwing the bag to him. He caught it quickly.

"I want to go home now." she said to Gisborne.

Robin let them go watching as they mounted their horses and quickly left the field. Djaq and Will walked towards him through the field, John and Much walking to him from the sides but Djaq bent down and picked up an old leather bound book.

"What's that?" he asked her.

She opened up the book, quickly flicking through the pages.

"Drawings."

* * *

><p>"About earilier..." she began when they had arrived at Nettlestone.<p>

"I should apologise Lucia, I had no idea Hood would do something like that then." he interrupted, getting off of his horse quickly and helping her off of hers.

She thanked him for helping her down, "That wasn't what I was talking about." she said, a small blush crept over her cheeks, "I would like to start courting you." she smiled, "I just never got the chance to answer your question." she carried on.

He smiled to himself, and looked down at her. He was certain that whatever feelings he held for Marion were nothing in comparison to what he felt for her, even in the short period of time he had known her.

He didn't have words to reply but instead swiftly kissed her cheek, "Thank you." he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :) Let me know what you think, reviews make me update faster... ~<strong>


	6. Trade?

**AN: Woopity Woop! Chapter Six. Let's see how this one goes**

**Thank you **Farani **and **the youngest Gorgons **for the reviews, 2 chapters will be up soon. Also thanks to **lyndaflpn **for following. **

_**Italics used for thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lucia**

* * *

><p>She hadn't had her sketch book for days and she was missing it desperately. It held so many memories, pictures of times before she was here, her portraits of her parents. She slammed the pencil down on her desk and sighed loudly, her anger ringing through the room.<p>

"That wasn't very ladylike." Guy said, walking through the door.

She stood up in greeting before they moved over to sit in the armchairs near the fire with him. "I'm sorry," she said, "I left my book in the field and by now it would be ruined."

"Hood will pay for this." he said seething with an anger she didn't understand.

_What has this 'Hood' done wrong? Who is he? I don't understand, he helped me when I looked like a peasant but didn't recognize me as a noble. Is this what the people expect of me? Never to help because it is not my place? I try, I try to help as much as I can. I have it so much easier than them, I _have_ to help them._

Talk of the mysterious man upset her further, "Who is he?" she asked, trying to stay calm, "More than once I have heard that name and I do not understand it."

He sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Hood is an outlaw, he's no concern of yours."

That was the last straw, missing her book, Guy refusing to talk about someone who was making his life a misery, not letting her know what was going on made her snap.

"Excuse me?" she asked standing up. _I'll show you a concern of mine. _"I will be concerned with what ever I choose. If I want to know more about this man then I will, I'll just-"

"You'll just what?" he asked menacingly, towering over her. His dark eyes boring deep into her blue ones.

They were too wrapped up in their argument to hear the sheriff enter the room, "Aah Gisborne, this one's not going down quietly?" Vaisey asked, chuckling to himself but he grew serious quickly, "Get your girl to leave Gisborne. I don't want anyone to hear, I have come on business after all."

She looked back up at Guy, his dark hair framing his face, "Well?" she asked, "Are you going to ask me to leave? Or do I need to do it myself?"

She let the pain show in her eyes, her anger still there, her body shaking with rage but her words made herself sound confident. It was a trait that she was beginning to see in him, a man ruled by his emotions, or lack thereof. He shook his head slowly, his dark eyes showing, an apology? "Lucia, please-" he said, just loud enough for her to hear.

She walked out of the room, slamming the wooden oak door, stepping out from his grasp and away from their conversations.

* * *

><p>"Djaq and Will should have returned by now." Much said, worrying aloud. He turned to face Robin, "Master I do not like this." he said.<p>

"Much," John moaned grumpily, "They'll be back soon."

Much sighed, "Well they had better because lunch is going to be ready soon and-" The alarm sounded, and they quickly picked up their weapons and ran towards their trap.

"Robin of Locksley!" Marion was screaming, her body suspended in the air. "You get me down right now."

"Well, well." Robin said, "We've got Marion to visit." He cut her down from the net and quickly reset the trap.

He moved towards her, expecting an embrace but she pushed him away.

"I've not come to hold you Robing I've come because you're in trouble." she said, stumbling over her words, "The sheriff's got Djaq and Will. I was on my way to see Lucia in Nettlestone but Guy and the Sheriff were there. They were talking about something and, someone screamed then they all left the manor, with Djaq and Will tied up, and, I-, there was nothing I could do..."

"I understand." Robin said, "It's ok Marion, thank you for telling us, we'll get them out."

"They told the guards not to harm them because you'd get them back, but-"

"But what?"

"But they want you in return."

* * *

><p>"Put them in the dungeon." The sheriff said to the guards.<p>

She turned away, not wanting to know what would happen to them, "Excuse me." she said, trying to get away from what was going on.

"Lucia." Guy said, following after her, "May I suggest that you stay in Nottingham for tonight at least. I don't want you going back if there are going to be Hood's men in your home." he shuddered.

"I will stay tonight." she said, "But I haven't got a room, is there...?" she trailed off, not quite sure what she was going to ask.

"I'll get a maid to prepare one of my spare rooms for you." he said, "But for now I must deal with this. I'll see you soon?" he asked

"Of course."


	7. Let's talk

**AN: WAZZUP GUYS!?**

**Thanks for the review again, **the youngest Gorgons **:)**

**So remember; ****_Italics are used for thoughts_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lucia**

* * *

><p>"What's happening?" Lucia asked her nervously.<p>

"I could ask you the same?" Marion replied, knowing what was going on, "Tell me." she said, pulling her friend down into the seat beside her.

Lucia fidgeted, fiddling with her thumb, "I don't know, I was at home and these two, they came into my bedroom as I walked in and I screamed, I was scared... But Guy heard and so did the sheriff and, and now they took them because they were 'Hood's men' but Marion, I've just sent them to die. They're in the prison and... I..." she trailed off not knowing what she needed or wanted to say.

"You haven't sent them to die." Marion said comfortingly, _Robin would save them._

"But I have, I'm the one that over-reacted, I'm the reason that the Sheriff and Gisborne know about them..."

"Stop," Marion interrupted, "You blame yourself for this, don't."

"Do you know if I can speak to them?" she asked.

Marion sighed, knowing how hard it would be to be allowed to go down to the cells, their darkness 'not the right place for a woman'. "We'll be in trouble if we're caught."

"Thank you!" Lucia said, standing up and walking out of the room with her friend.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry we'll get out of this." Will said, mostly to himself but loud enough to try comfort Djaq as well.<p>

"It's ok, Robin will come soon." she replied, "I-" she stopped as they heard footsteps coming towards them. Both of them stood up, groaning as the chains rubbed against their wounds, waiting to see who had come.

They didn't have to wait long, quickly recognizing Marion and the Lady that they had tried to return the book to. Marion sighed as the other woman put her hand up to her mouth and gasped quietly.

_Well, we do look quite a mess._

The woman stumbled forwards, stopping when she got to the bars of the cell. "I'm so sorry." she said, her eyes pleading for forgiveness, "I never meant for this to happen, I never meant to hurt anyone..."

Will smiled slightly, "It's ok." he said to her. He looked over at Marion, "Do you know what's happening?" he asked.

"The sheriff and Gisborne are working out a way to exchange you two for Hood." she said.

"It won't work."

* * *

><p>She left Marion in the dungeons it's putrid smell and darkness almost too much for her, it was the screams of dying men that forced her out. She made her way through the castle and down towards the courtyard, wishing to sit outside.<p>

"Look, not bein' funny or anythin' Gis but do ya really think Hood's just gonna hand himself over."

She watched as Gisborne swatted his right hand man away, "Hood would do as I told if he knew his men were in danger. You of all people would know that."

"Well yeah but ya'know I'm with you lot now." he said in reply.

"Then shut up and prove it."

The men walked out of the corridor and down into the open space. "Lucia." Guy said, "I believed you were in your room."

"I was, but I couldn't sit in there any longer, it was mind numbing." she replied, before looking over at the man next to him, "And this man I have not met." she said.

"Allan, Allan A'Dale." he said extending his hand, "I'm Gissy's partner in crime." he joked. Gisborne pulled his hand back and started talking again, "Go back to your room, the sheriff has called for there to be everyone in this courtyard for the execution of the outlaws but it will not be for some time, I will escort you back here when you're needed."

_I'm not somebody to be bossed around or told what to do._ She thought to herself, but she knew better than to argue with Guy when he was in such a bad mood, "Of course." she said before walking away to her room.


	8. Don't make me watch

**AN: Hey guys thank you so much for the support of your reviews so far! **

**Here's chapter 8, enjoy :)**

_**Italics used for thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Lucia**

* * *

><p>"Will he come?" The sheriff asked him eagerly, his mouth contorted into a wide grin, his yellowing teeth peeking out from between his lips.<p>

"He'd better, or his men die." he said firmly.

They walked down the dark corridors and Guy looked out to the courtyard, it was filling up with people and he knew that he had to take Lucia there, even though she'd be at risk of the outlaws because if he didn't the sheriff would suspect her of helping them and she'd be in greater trouble. He walked until he arrived outside her temporary room, he paused before knocking on the door and waiting for her to open it.

When she did her red hair had been tamed and placed into a tight bun on the top of her head, her body was covered in a figure hugging green velvet dress but her eyes were red and puffy. "What has happened?" he asked, half growling.

She wiped her eyes self consciously, "Nothing." she said trying to step past him. He put his hand up against the wall blocking her way, "Who has done this to you?" he asked.

"No-one." she answered quickly.

He sighed, knowing that now was not the time or place to argue with her, "You will speak with me later about this." he stated, moving his arm and stepping out of the way.

* * *

><p>"So it comes with great sadness that we are to execute these two outlaws, enemies of the Prince and therefore enemies of England." The sheriff bellowed, her ears rung with the noise, he paused, giving her a moment of relief, before starting again, "Unless... Our good friend Hood is to hand himself in and his men go free."<p>

He waited, the crowd held their breath, waiting for the mysterious man to save the day.

"No?" the sheriff asked, "Well, to the ropes they go."

She could do nothing to stop the guards from pushing the two prisoners over to the gallows. She watched in silence, as the Saracen fell to the ground, only letting out a small gasp as the guard kicked him when he didn't get up. She turned her head away as the other fought against the guard, trying to help his friend up.

She wanted to walk away, to run from what was happening and she would have if she didn't feel her friend's hand squeeze hers, almost sensing her distress. She turned towards Marion, "I can't watch this." she whispered to her, "Please Marion."

They turned away and walked back into the castle, "They don't care at all," she said, tears threatening to leak from her eyes, "I cannot watch Marion, I refuse to."

"The sheriff will not be happy with you." she said, pushing Lucia's hair out of her eyes and replacing the pins where it had fallen out of it's bun.

"I don't care." she said, "But you go back Marion, it's not fair for you to get in trouble because of me."

"Are you sure?" Marion asked her. Lucia nodded, "Go, I mean it." she pushed her friend out of the room.

She closed the door and shut herself away from the horrors of outside, the same tears as before dribbled down her face.

_I've killed two people and I didn't even stay to see them die._

* * *

><p>Marion walked away from her friend, thankful for the excuse she had been given and quickly changed into her night-watchman's outfit and raced towards the tower hoping to cause a distraction, long enough for Robin to get to Djaq and Will.<p>

She ran along the portcullis hoping someone would notice her. When they did the shouts of the "Night-Watchman" ran through the air, mostly being bellowed by the sheriff or Gisborne. She could see that Guy and the guards were torn, unsure whether to go after her or Robin, who had come down and started fighting with his men. This gave Robin the chance he needed, and he quickly hit Guy, bringing the focus back to him

_And both of these men supposedly love me? Guy had once claimed to love me, many times but he is no longer interested in me, maybe because he knows I will never be his wife but Lucia is with Guy now, she will regret it, there is an evil in him that she doesn't understand. She hasn't been around to see it, see all of the destruction and death he causes where he goes and I have Robin, and when this is over, and the king has returned home we will be together again, Vaisey and Gisborne will be gone and England will be good again._

She looked down, seeing that Robin was to be focused on, not her, so she ran back down the castle and changed back into her clothes and rushed towards Lucia's room.

* * *

><p>She heard the knock at her door before Marion entered and sat down beside her, "You were not out in that?" she asked.<p>

"Of course not, I was sent inside but I have only just managed to get back to you. I would have come sooner but I was unable to." she replied quickly.

Lucia walked over to the window, looking out at the courtyard. Many guards lay wounded or unconscious on the ground but the sheriff stood with Guy, from what she could see, Vaisey was shouting at him, she watched on as the sheriff hit him before Guy stormed back into the palace.

She could hear him stomping down the halls and waited as he slammed the door to the room next to her, _This is not good_

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Remember guys each review is another chapter...<strong>


	9. I'm fine

**AN: So this is a shorter chapter, hope y'all don't mind! **

_**Italics used for thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Lucia**

* * *

><p>She bid Marion goodnight before she stepped out of her room and out towards Guy's. She waited, hoping he had calmed down from earlier, before knocking on his door.<p>

"I AM NOT TO BE DISTURBED!" he bellowed, not even bothering to open the door.

_And I am not to be ignored. _She knocked again, "Guy of Gisborne!" she shouted, "You will not ignore me! Let me in right now!"

He opened the door and she scurried in, sitting down at a chair near the fire. She looked back at him, his leather jacket was gone and he was stood in his grey undershirt and leather trousers. His shirt was loose and hung open, revealing his muscular chest.

She felt a blush creep across her cheeks and averted her gaze quickly, "What do you want?" he asked, crossing his arms and standing over her.

"I came to make sure you're alright?" she half asked him, annoyed at the way he towered over her.

"I'm fine." he said quickly.

"No you're not." she argued with him.

"How are you to know if I'm fine or not?" he asked, glaring at her.

"Because you look unhappy," she began, "Because you said you would speak with me this evening and you never came back for me, because you haven't left this room for hours, because I've waited for you to come out for diner so that you wouldn't eat alone," she stumbled over the words and paused, afraid to look him in the eye. "Because despite all of this, despite how angry I am at you right now, I have still come to see if you're well." she mumbled the last part.

"I did not ask for you to do any of that." he said, his brow furrowed in what she thought was confusion.

"But we are courting Guy, it is what should be expected of me, and, well, before today, I would have expected the same of you."

"You do not expect me to wait to see if you're well?" he said, sounding slightly hurt but trying to cover it up.

"Well, right now, I do not."

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because you expected me to leave you, even though you're unhappy. It hurts me that you thought so little of me."

He bent down, resting on his knees in front of her. He grabbed her hands, roughly at first but loosening his grip so that he just rested his hands in hers. "I'm sorry." he said.

He turned his head towards her, and she bent down to him, their lips meeting briefly before pulling apart. He placed another kiss against her cheek before resting his forehead against her covered knees.

Time seemed to stand still. They waited in their own private moment and for a while that was all she needed.

* * *

><p>He pushed his head off of her and looked up, her eyes were closed and he watched her still frame for a few moments before he leant towards her and scooped his arms under hers and carefully picked her up.<p>

He held her in his arms and looked down at her, gasping slightly as she tucked her head into his neck. He laid her down on his bed and pulled his blanket up to her shoulders, she sighed and sunk further into the bed.

_What am I going to do with you?_

His stomach gurgled and he scolded himself for not going to eat dinner but instead he sat in his chair and watched the dying embers of the fire before he too fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I liked this chapter, let me know what you thought in the reviews. Every review is an extra chapter for you... ;)<strong>


	10. Festival of Pain

**AN: Chapter 10! Double digits! :)**

**Thanks **Guest **for the review.**

_**Italics used for thoughts**_

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but Lucia**

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 months later<strong>_

She stretched, her body clicking and aching.

"Good morning." her maid said as she delivered her some food and pulled out her dress that she would be wearing that day.

"Morning." she groaned.

She hauled herself out of bed and got dressed, her maid helping her nest her hair on top of her head in a pile of intricate braids.

"Your horse is being saddled my Lady, Sir Guy of Gisborne is coming to ride with you to Nottingham." her made said, finishing her hair.

Lucia sighed today was the day the sheriff was starting his festival of pain. She didn't know what this would include but it wouldn't be good. "Thank you." she said, normally looking forward to seeing him but not wanting Guy to come because she didn't want to go. Sometimes she wished she could hide and ignore that nothing was happening, but the sheriff wouldn't let her, forcing her and Gisborne to be together.

A knock at her door interrupted her trance, "My Lady, Sir Guy is here." her maid said waiting for her at the door.

She hurried down to the stables, "Good morning." he said from atop his horse. She nodded and mumbled a greeting back at him before stepping onto her horse. They rode in silence, but when they got to Nottingham she broke their quiet.

She turned to him, "What is the sheriff planning?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know," he said, "But every prisoner has been rounded up and every noble in the neighbouring towns has been asked to attend." they trotted through the gates and got off their horses, he threw his reins to the stable boy and waited as she passed hers to him.

"Where are we going?" she asked, not sure what part of the castle the sheriff was going to dedicate to his festival. They walked through the doors, "To the main hall." he answered.

She felt her brows knit together, "But that is where we dine, surely the tables...?" she trailed off as they reached the hall. The tables had been removed and chairs lined the walls all facing the side, torturous devices were hung op on posts and there was a large group of people, mostly men. tied up waiting whatever fate the sheriff had for them here.

"Aah Gisborne, you've arrived," the sheriff said, greeting the leather clad man next to her, "And so has your wench." he said peering round Guy to look at her and waved his bony fingers at her.

"Sheriff." she replied curtly.

"Well, she's talkative today." the sheriff said to Gisborne. "GUARDS," he yelled, "Go get our guests, let's get this party started!" he clapped his hands together and made his way to sit at the big black armchair in the middle of the row.

* * *

><p>"We need to get the rest of the prisoners out first." Will said to him as they snuck through the corridors, "The sheriff won't have a festival if there isn't anyone to go."<p>

"You're right Will," Robin said, "OK then, you all go ahead, I'm going to go round the other way. Meet you there."

He watched his men hurry away before turning round and running in the opposite direction hoping to speak to Marion before he rescued everyone. He pulled his bow closer to his body and climbed out of a window, as he came towards the personal chambers in the castle. He pulled himself around the outside of the castle, hanging onto a window ledge before stopping hearing a sound that made his blood boil. A woman crying.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" he heard Guy roar.

He peeked over the edge and into the room, Guy was stood towering over a smaller woman. He recognized her as the newer noble from Nettlestone, her eyes were glistening and her body shaking in both fear and anger.

"Those people are being hurt!" she yelled back at him, "I'm not going to sit and watch that!"

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" he said balling up his fists.

"I will not be told what to do," she replied standing up to him, "We are not married."

"Not yet." he said, still shouting at her, "But I expect better of you."

"YOU EXPECT BETTER OF ME!?" she screamed, tears threatening to spill, "THE SHERIFF IS TORTURING THEM! HE IS NOT JUST KILLING THEM, HE IS CAUSING THEM AGONY!" She shook her head, "I will not take any part in that, I expected better of you Guy but at least I am not a spineless fool, who let's his master walk all over him, like you."

_You stupid girl, you're going to get yourself killed._

"You dare insult me like tha-"

"OF COURSE I WILL INSULT YOU LIKE THAT! BECAUSE YOU ARE CLEARLY NOT THE MAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE IF YOU WERE HAPPY FOR THAT TO HAPPEN, I **HAD **TO GET IN THE WAY, I **HAD **TO STOP THEM BECAUSE IT'S DISGUSTING THAT YOU ARE DOING THAT TO THEM!" Robin stayed hanging onto the window, pleading with her in his head for her to stop.

"You're disgusting." she spat at him.

There was nothing Robin could do to stop Guy from hitting her, his gloved fist connecting with her face in a loud smack. She flew away from him, slamming into the wall behind her. She slouched down cupping her face, her eyes fluttering. He started walking towards her, his hand raised.

_Oh no you don't._

Robin pulled himself up and through the window, he pulled an arrow and pointed it at Gisborne, "You take one more step towards her Gisborne," he said his voice dripping with hate, "And I will not hesitate to send this arrow straight through your heart."

"You wouldn't dare." Guy said as menacingly as he could, but his eyes kept flickering over to the girl. Robin pulled his bow tighter, "Oh yes I would. Now get out." he said, waiting for Gisborne to leave. It took a few a moments of Guy looking between him and the girl before he slowly walked away.

He put his bow on his back, he scooped up the smaller woman, "Put me down." she mumbled, hitting him weakly, her arms bleeding heavily from being thrown into the stone wall.

He carried her through the castle, running as fast as he could, until he met up with his gang. "John could you..?" he trailed off, motioning at the girl in his arms, waiting before John nodded to hand her over, "Be careful, she's hurt."

"I can help her back at the camp," Djaq said, "But what happened to her?"

"Gisborne." he said, "Gisborne happened to her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember each review is another chapter...<strong>

**:)**


	11. I don't deserve her

**AN: Oh my goodness, thank you for all of the reviews! So **the youngest Gorgons, Chubby bunny **and **Geminis-revenge. **The next three chapters (including this) will be up within a few days. Also thanks to **StTudnoBright **and **Zafrina **for following and to** Geminis-revenge **for favoriting! You guys make me happy. **

**So on with the show!**

_**Italics used for thoughts.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Lucia**

* * *

><p>When they had finally arrived back at camp John laid her down on a bed, "Djaq you've got to help her, it's my fault she's in this mess... I-"<p>

"Of course I will Robin. Calm down, this isn't any of your fault, you've probably saved her life." Djaq said comforting him, "But I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

Robin sighed loudly, running a hand through his hair, "She was arguing with Gisborne." he said, watching Will wince, "Never a good move." Will interrupted.

"No, it's not." Robin agreed, "But she said something that offended him, and he took it to heart."

"It is rumoured that they are courting." Much interrupted, "If she offended him it's more likely to upset his feelings."

"Guy of Gisborne does not have feelings." Little John said angrily.

"Anyway," Robin carried on, "After calling him a 'spineless fool' and 'disgusting' he finally snapped and hit her." _I should have stopped him_

Djaq put her arm on Robin, comforting him briefly, before telling Will to get her chest of medicines and bandages, "What happened when he hit her, how hard? I need to know she might be damaged inside." Robin watched Djaq, his friend that could be so carefree and relaxed was now completely serious, it didn't comfort him.

He thought back to what happened, "He hit her face hard, but you can see that," the swelling and cut near her eye making it clear, "and she hit her head against the wall, there were hooks on the wall which caught at her arms, that's why she's bleeding so much."

"Thank you, that's enough." Djaq started to roll up the her sleeves before sighing, "You all need to leave," she said, "Will, stay, I may need your help."

Robin watched as Will nodded and pulled the cloth across, keeping them away from her.

* * *

><p>When Djaq finally came out of the separated room she sighed, and came to sit down next to Robin. He passed her a bowl of stew and a piece of bread they had saved her after Will came out saying that she needed more time to help her.<p>

"How bad is she?" he asked guiltily.

Djaq swallowed her bread, "Well, she is not well. He must have hit her very hard because her eye is swollen and cut, as are her lips. Her wounds on her arms were deeper than I thought and they needed some stitches." She paused taking another mouthful of stew, "The back of her head is also very swollen, she's badly concussed and apart from a large graze on her back that's it."

"That's it?" Robin asked, "That's a lot!"

"But she'll be fine." Djaq promised.

* * *

><p>Guy paced his room.<p>

_It makes sense for Hood to take her, one of his men is good with medicine, maybe even better than the best physician around Nottingham. They'll make her better, keep her safe, at least I know that of Hood, he may be an outlaw, and I may hate him but at least he looks after people._

_Maybe it's better for me to stay away from her, everything I touch, I break._

_I've broken her. I've broken her trust for me. I've broken our courtship._

_I've broken our love...?_

_Did she even love me? I didn't know until now just how much I really cared for her, too much it seems, because I always loose control._

_I don't deserve someone like her._


	12. Well have I got a story for you

**AN; Thanks for the reviews** Amaranthe Athenais **and **the youngest Gorgons. **And t****hank you **the youngest Gorgons, Shayran16 **and **geminis-revenge **for following.**

_**Italics used for thoughts.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Lucia. **

* * *

><p>Her eyes fluttered open, or at least one did, the other stayed shut no matter how hard she tried to open it. She pushed herself up but stopped when she realised how ill it was making her feel, so instead of getting up she pulled her head around to see where she was. She considered calling for her maid but stopped when she saw that she wasn't at home.<p>

_What the hell?_

She looked around, but there wasn't much to see. She was in a bedroom of sorts but a muddied sheet stopped her from seeing anything, trapping her inside by herself. She jumped as the sheet was suddenly thrown back, and winced as pain shot through her body. She looked up meekly, half expecting, and half hoping to see Guy, but instead was faced with a much shorter and darker person. _The Saracen from the hanging, that means... that means I'm with Hood._

"It's alright, you're safe." they said, "We needed to help you."

"Help me?" she asked confused.

The Saracen looked down at her and smiled weakly, "You were hurt, and it is our duty to help those in need."

The curtain was pulled back again and the man she recognized as Hood stepped into the small area, "I'm glad to see you're awake, we've been waiting a while."

"Almost two days." The Saracen interrupted.

He smiled at his friend, "This is Djaq," he said to Lucia, "She's been helping you get better."

"I don't understand..." Lucia said, finally giving in and asking, "What happened?"

* * *

><p>He hit the wall, his knuckles cracked and bleeding at his anger.<p>

"Oh Gisborne," the sheriff said, strolling into the room, "Your wench is gone, la dee dah dee dah." Vaisey hit his head hard, "Grow up."

When the sheriff had gone he turned to the wall again and hit it again. His knuckles raw and sore.

"OI Gis," Allan said walking in and putting a hand on his shoulder, but Guy quickly pushed him away and connected his fist with Allan's stomach.

"Alright," Allan groaned, bent over in pain, "We'll talk later."

* * *

><p>"... and he hit me." she said, remembering what had happened. She balled up her fists in anger but stopped as she winced at the pain.<p>

Robin sighed, "I'm so sorry." he said, "I should have been there and stopped him, I didn't think." She let a small smile creep onto her face, knowing that this man had tried to help her. "And I'm sorry, because I don't know who you are..." she trailed off.

"I'm Robin Hood." he said, "I take from the rich and give to the poor, I'm the man that's going to fix England-"

"WE'RE THE MEN GOING TO FIX ENGLAND!" A man interrupted from somewhere else in the camp. _How many people are there here?_

"Ok, we're all going to fix England, but surely you've heard of us Lady...?"

"Lucia," she said_, _"And all I've ever heard of you guys is 'Hood', Gisborne wouldn't explain to me who you all are. I don't know why."

"Well, Lady Lucia, have I got a story for you." She laid down, relaxing into the uncomfortable bed. Djaq leant forwards, motioning to her bandages, "Do you mind if I do this whilst Robin talks?" she asked politely.

"Of course not." she said. She looked down as Djaq started to roll up her sleeves but found herself in her underclothes. Blushing profusely she pulled the woollen blanket up.

"Well, my story started like any other's, probably very much like yours in a way, I grew up in Locksley with my family. We were all very close, I'd be with my cousins, play with them everyday." She winced as Djaq pulled at a stitch in her arm. "But we grew up, they moved away. I stayed, I even got engaged, and then I left for the crusades." She watched him wince, thinking about his past, "And it was horrible, so much fighting but the war does not compare to the horrors of the England I've returned to."

"That's why you need to fix England," she said, "because you left."

"If I stayed, everything would be as it should have been, I'd be married by now, the sheriff would not be causing so much havoc and no-one would be dying of hunger."

"Master!" Much called.

"I must go, Djaq is here if you need anything." he said pulling back the cloth and letting her see into the camp. Two other men stood with Robin, a tall man with a staff and a shorter man with cropped brown hair.

"Thank you both." she said sincerely thinking about what Robin had said to her.

_It all makes sense; the way Guy would never talk about him, I did tell him that I had a cousin called Robin. He'd recognize him straight away, but why would he keep this from me? I don't understand that though, keeping these secrets. _

_Robin grew up with me, we were best friends for many years and yet he does not recognize me. I'm not going to tell him though, it would kill him, and maybe me but my life does not matter it is Robin who must live. He's always been the hero, I must let him be the hero._

_I must let him save the day._


	13. Dramatics

**AN: Oooh, two chapters in one day, aren't you lucky? **

**Anywho, here's chapter 13...**

_**Italics used for thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lucia**

* * *

><p>She stood up, stumbling over the uneven flooring.<p>

_I wish I could just see myself._

She sat down at the large table. She'd been in the camp for days, only hearing about the outside world from talk the gang had when they thought she was asleep.

"Are you ok?" Djaq asked her, they had grown close over these past few days and she thought of her as a friend.

Lucia sighed, "No." she said before explaining herself, "I'm in a place where I know nobody, I'm sore, the man I'm supposedly courting is causing havoc on the villages nearby and I know he won't stop 'til I come back."

"How did you find out about Gisborne?" Djaq asked, "I thought it was meant to be kept from you."

"Nobody told me, but I do have ears."

"I'm sorry Lucia but what can I do? We took you so you'd be safe, Gods only know what would have happened if you had stayed." she said, reaching forward and squeezing her hand.

"Djaq, if I stay more people will be hurt. I need to go back, for their sakes and for yours. You guys are being run ragged because there is more for you to do and now my being here keeps one of you behind to watch over me."

"I understand Lucia. I will speak with Robin." Djaq said, "He will know what to do."

* * *

><p>"Sir Guy," Marion said, walking over to her horse, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"<p>

"It is no pleasure Lady Marion." he said angrily, "I am going to search for Lucia."

"She has still not returned?" she asked. _I must speak with Robin._

"No." he growled, "But by God she will."

She watched as he took his horse and a small group of guards and galloped away.

Waiting until she was sure he was gone she took her horse through the forest and headed towards Robin's camp. She pulled her cloak closer around her and travelled deeper into the forest, avoiding his traps.

"Who is travelling in our forest?" a voice, she recognized as John's, boomed through the space.

She smiled to herself and pulled down her hood, "It's just me Little John."

"Marion," Robin said, his face gleaming, "You just couldn't wait to see me again?" he asked

"Where's Lucia?" she asked, not bothering to comment on his joke, even though she did enjoy seeing him.

"At the camp." he said quickly. She started marching towards the camp but Robin quickly ran in front of her and stopped her. "Marion you must understand, before you see her. I took her away to keep her safe."

"You're so over dramatic Robin." she said pushing past him and walked into the camp, finding her friend at the large table talking with Djaq. They both looked up when they heard her approach but Marion couldn't take her eyes off of Lucia's face.

_Oh my God._


	14. Family

**AN; So hey guys, word of warning, my shift key has broken so there might be some missing capital letters, sorry!**

_**Italics used for thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lucia **

* * *

><p>He rode into Nettlestone, hoping that she would be in her room resting or in the study drawing or even helping the villagers.<p>

She wasn't.

He turned to his guards when he left the manor, angry at not finding her there. "You will search every house, every stable, every shop, every tavern." he ordered.

_I will find you. I will not let Hood keep you from me. I was wrong but I will never do that again, I never meant to hurt you._

_I'm sorry, just come back to me._

* * *

><p>She heard footsteps coming into the camp and both she and Djaq turned to the door to see who had returned but when Lucia looked over she saw her best friend. "Your face." Marion whispered, shock clear on her face.<p>

"Is it that bad huh?" she asked, raising a hand self consciously, "I heard the others talking, but I haven't seen it."

"Do you want to?" she said.

She thought about it, _I do want to know what I look like, I want to know how bad it is, but I don't want to know. He hurt me too much. If I go back to Nottingham looking like this I suppose I should know the extent of my injuries. _"Sort of." she said before explaining, "I hate him for what he did, and that makes me not want to know, because Guy was the person who did this, but if Robin lets me go back to Nottingham, I need to know how bad I look."

"OK," Marion said before passing her the small handheld mirror from her bag.

She lifted the mirror and raised it to her face.

_OH GOD_

She gasped, not trying to hide her shock. Her left eye was swollen and purple, the eye shut from the swelling. The edge of the bruise was brown and honestly she looked terrible. Her face along with the cuts on her arms just reminded her of how he hurt her.

She handed the mirror back to Marion. "I don't want to see anymore." she said, tears flowing from her open eye.

"Lucia, I-"

"I want to go home." she interrupted. "Please Marion, take me home."

* * *

><p>"She's not happy here." Marion said sternly.<p>

"She's **safe** here." Robin almost yelled.

"Then check up on her. Daily if you feel the need to, but let her go home." Marion pleaded, "I will stay with her. Please, Gisborne is taking it out on the villages and she feels guilty about it. She WANTS to go home. Let her go."

"Fine, but we bring her back how I say."

"Thank you." Marion said.

She watched Robin humph and walk away before she headed back to Lucia.

"You're going home." she said to her friend, "Tonight."

* * *

><p>"Lucia. Everyone, come here." Robin said calling the group over to him. They had eaten their evening meal, Marion having gone home to avoid her disappearance being noticed. When they were all gathered around him he began to speak, "Lucia, we're taking you home, but you'll meet with me every evening this week and next so I know you're fine. After that you will speak with one of us every week."<p>

"Thank you." she said.

The others walked back into their own parts of the camp, leaving Robin and Lucia alone. "I have a question." Robin said, "Are we family?"

She paused, knowing the question would have come soon enough, "Yes," she said, "We grew up together, I sent you so many letters when my parents died, I-"

"They died?" he asked upset and angry.

"Last year." she answered, "They were murdered, and..."

"And..."

"And there was nothing I could do to save them, I came home and they were dying, all I could do is hold them and apologise for not being there for them." she said, wiping away a tear.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," he said, "but it's not your fault, if you had been there you'd have died too."

"Sometimes I wish I had. I miss them Robin." The tears flowing freely now.

* * *

><p>Marion waited for her signal before heading towards the back entrance of Nettlestone Manor to help Lucia in.<p>

She stood by the door, only able to see what was happening from the light of the moon streaming in from a window. She heard a tap at the door, followed by two quicker taps. _Robin's here._

She opened the door and let them all in, Robin hurried in pushing Lucia in front of him, followed by Djaq, Will, Much and Little John.

"Thank you." she said to Robin, before leading her friend towards the fire. She sat Lucia down before returning to Robin and the gang, she picked up two bags that were waiting for them and handed them to John. "These are for the people. There's bread and meat and food, some coins, things they need."

"Thank you." Little John said his care for the poor evident.

"Lads if you could wait outside, I'd like to speak to Marion privately." Robin ordered.

She waited until they had left before she began to speak, "Thank you again Robin, I'd have lost my friend if it wasn't for you."

"Marion, you need to be even more careful now. You've seen what Gisborne will do to someone he is courting. I need you to tell me what happens, what's going to happen, everything. And I don't want you to be around him, at all. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Of course." she said. _You worry too much, but that's why I love you. _She kissed him softly, running her hands through his soft hair, "I love you Robin Hood." she said once they had stopped.

"I love you too."


	15. Go away

**AN; I'm so sorry for not updating in so long, my computer's been broken so everything's a bit funky... anyway t****hank you **Redhouseclan, the youngest Gorgons **and **Chubby bunny **for your reviews.**

_**Italics used for thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lucia.**

* * *

><p>Lucia was lying on her bed, waking up as the sunlight poured onto her face. She closed her eyes again, finally able to relax after several nights of an uncomfortable bed in the woods.<p>

She pulled the blanket up and rested the good side of her face on her pillow, her other eye was still swollen and sore but she was just beginning to be able to see it out of it. From the small gap she was able to see through she looked around her room and smiled at it's familiarity.

From her bed she could hear her maids and servants. She heard Marion rush downstairs as she recognized horses approaching.

She jumped as the door was slammed open, the wood hitting the wall.

"Sir Guy." Marion said loudly, warning her. Lucia froze, _Oh Lord. _Stuck in place as terror washed over her body, "No, please, no." she whispered to herself as she ran across the room and locked the door.

"Marion, what are you doing here?" she heard him ask from where she was stood at the door.

"I'm making sure the manor is in order, or were you going to do that. She was in courtship with you?" she asked accusingly.

"You know nothing." he said angrily.

She moved over to her draws and pushed them clumsily over to her door, moving them until they were pushed up against the door. _Stay away from me. _She carried on moving her furniture and barricading the door, but they must have heard the scraping of the wood being pushed around.

"Lucia?" he called loudly, and stomping up the stairs. "Lucia is that you?"

She held her breath waiting for him to leave but instead her knocked at her door. The door bent slightly as he pushed at it, the door handle lifting up. She wiped away a tear as he hit the door again. She nodded, "Yes." she whispered.

* * *

><p>"Yes." came a quiet whisper from inside the room. He pressed his face against the wood, peaking in between the pieces of wood, he couldn't see her, but a shadow and the shock of her red hair made the statement true. She was home. She was safe.<p>

"Lucia." he said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Go away Guy." was what he got in response, her voice pained.

"Lucia, are you ok?" he asked, worrying about her.

"NO!" she said angrily.

He felt his brows furrow in concern, "Has Hood hurt you?" he asked, "Just let me in." he said wanting to see her.

"No Guy." she said, he could hear her crying, "You're the one that hurt me."

"I'm sorry." he said, "Please-"

"Just go away Guy." she said, interrupting him, "Please just leave me alone."

"Lucia, let me in, I-"

"Just go away Guy," she interrupted, "Please, just leave me alone."

He paused, stood waiting for something to happen. He was stuck, staring at her door, unable to move, wishing he could see her again, to ask for forgiveness, to tell her how much he missed her. But he couldn't. He didn't move as Allan yelled at him to leave, he didn't move even though he knew Marion was watching him with disgust. His mind was being tormented as he listened to Lucia sob, knowing that he couldn't do anything to stop it.


	16. This isn't being strong

**AN: Wow, I didn't realise how short last chapter was... Sorry guys...**

**Anyway thank you so much to **EmiliaLKnight **and **Dulinneth Elennaur **for following and favoriting and to **Robin Hood reader **for favoriting, thanks also to **Chubby Bunny **for reviewing again. :)**

**On an unrelated note, who's getting excited for Christmas? I'm way too hyped about it but oh well!**

_**Italics used for thoughts**_

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but Lucia**

* * *

><p>She could hear Lucia crying as she stood downstairs in the hallway. She didn't know what to do, did she wait for her to calm down and come to see her, or did she go upstairs and comfort her. Even as a child Lucia didn't like to let other people see her cry. <em>She wouldn't want me there. <em>She sat down in the armchair in the study fighting every nerve in her body that told her to go upstairs to Lucia.

She watched the people milling about outside the manor, having been scared my Guy and his abrupt visit, they were only just returning outside of their houses and carrying on with their day.

* * *

><p><em>This isn't being strong. That's what you'd told them you'd be. Come on Lucia, you held your parents in your arms as they died and promised you'd be strong, be strong for them. Life isn't easy, life was easy but it's not now. <em>

She sat down in the middle of the floor, her body shaking with upset and anger, shocked that he had come to her house.

_I don't need to be happy right now. Guy hurt me, he broke my trust, he broke my heart but I'll get through this. _

_I've just got to get through this._

Placing a hand on her heart she sighed, relishing in the silence for a moment.

_I don't know what this is, but my heart hurts and I'm confused. _

The tears stopped for a while and she started to wipe her hair out of her face and regain some control over herself.

_I'm sorry you did this Guy, we could have been great, we should have been great because even now, when I hate you with all of my heart I miss you. _

_I miss you so much._

She couldn't hold back as she felt the tears prick at her eyes again, she let them flow down her face, landing in her lap as she sat with her head in her hands wondering how she would ever stop feeling so sad.

* * *

><p>He tapped at the windowsill before sliding through the window and into Lucia's room, he'd been before when they had dropped her off but something was different.<p>

He looked around and found all of her furniture, except her bed, pushed against the wall. That's where he found her, sitting on the floor leaning against the pile of furniture.

"What happened?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Guy." she whispered, "He came."

_Of course he did._

He crouched down on the floor next to her, "Did he hurt you?" he asked, worried for his cousin.

"No," she said, "I didn't know what to do, I'm scared of him but..."

"But what?" he asked.

"I miss him, Robin." she said, continuing her sentence, "Even though I hate him so much, even though I'm so scared of him right now, I miss him. I miss being around him, even though he can be horrible, he can also be nice."

He ran a hand through his hair and sat down beside her, "Gisborne is NOT a nice person, Lucia. Surely you see that now? He destroys anything and anyone that get's in his way or that stands up to him." he sighed heavily, "I can't see you get hurt again, not after just getting you back."

"And I'm not planning on getting hurt, I don't want to be around him yet. I'm not ready for that."

"Just stay away from him, at least for a bit." Robin said. _She'd see him if she wanted to, even if I hated her going. There's nothing I can do to stop her, except taking her back to camp, but there's no way she or Marion would let me do that._

"I will." she said calmly, "Now help me put this furniture back, or I'll never get out of here." she joked, bossing him around.

He tried to keep his tone cheerful as he joked with her, "And why did you push all of your stuff against the door?" he asked.

She picked up a chair and placed it next to her bed before answering, "I thought he'd come in." she said, "I wasn't ready to see him, I'm still not ready to see him. I thought he would force his way in even if I told him not to enter, I didn't want that to happen."

"You know, if he really wanted to come in, he would have come through the window like I did." he said, pointing to the open space.

"Oh," she said giggling slightly, "I never really thought about that."

He laughed, both at and with her, tidying up and trying to help her pretend that today didn't happen. Sometimes it was easier to push these things to the back of your mind, he knew that from his times in the Holy Land, and if that is what helped her he would happily go along with it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think at times we've all felt a bit like Lucia here, and can I just say that the moment when you're wondering how you're gonna pick yourself up is one of the hardest times, but we get through it, we just need to find the light at the end of the tunnel. <strong>**Some people's tunnels are longer than others, hell - I'd say mine is huge, but this chapter is probably something we can all relate to. ****I'm sorry if you're struggling at the moment I really hope you find the light at the end of the tunnel. x**


	17. Water

**AN; Well hello there my lovelies, back for another chapter!**

**Thank you **Danish Fantasy Girl **and **fire2000 **for following/ favoriting and to** Robin Hood reader **for the review. I can't begin to say how thankful I am that you're enjoying this and when I get a good response it makes me want to write more, so I'm sorry I haven't been very consistent recently but here's chapter 17, enjoy...**

_**Italics used for thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lucia.**

* * *

><p>Lucia woke up to the smell of fresh bread and the sounds of her maids pottering around on the floor below her. She pulled herself out of bed and got dressed into her dirty clothes before meeting Marion downstairs, last nights events still playing on her mind.<p>

It was the middle of summer now and the heat was unbearable, the hottest day of the year by far. _It will be worse later in the day. _Many of the village wells had dried up and so had many of the small streams and rivers nearby.

"Good morning Milady." her maid said to her as she sat down at the table. She watched as the older woman poured her a glass of water and placed the jug down on the table in front of her.

"Morning," she said taking a sip of water, "Have you had a drink today?" she asked.

The old woman played with her skirts, "Not yet." she mumbled.

Lucia sighed, "Well have one, let everyone that needs a drink have some water."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"This is perfect." Vaisey said, his eyes gleaming, "Block the feed and they'll have no water." he rubbed his hands together, "This is good Gisborne this is good, then when they want water they have to pay, then I'll have the money for the taxes for Prince John."<p>

"It's tax collection today anyway." Guy said, "Surely we'd have enough money from the normal taxes?"

The sheriff hit his head, "You'd better not be going soft on me Gisborne."

"Of course not my Lord."

"Good," he said, "Now you can collect the taxes as punishment." he paused for a moment waiting for him to fight back, "Get out of my sight."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready Marion?" Lucia asked impatiently.<p>

"Well now I am." she said, tucking her hair up into a bun and placing a cloth over her head to protect her from the sun matching Lucia beside her.

They walked out to the village, making sure everyone had enough to eat and drink. They handed out bags of coins. "You're very welcome to go to the manor if you need a drink." Lucia said to the people around her as she walked through the village.

"Thank you My Lady." they replied.

"Locksley is worse." Marion said, "Surely we should go there and help, they have one well and no manor to get water from."

"You're right." she replied, "Let's go."

They quickly rode on their horses to Locksley. Marion was right, there was no water in the well and people were just standing around, too hot to do anything and they land too dry to be worked.

"What do we do?" Marion asked, "We didn't bring water with us."

"We'll just do what we can."

* * *

><p>"The Sheriff is keeping the barrels of water here." Robin said pointing to where the stables would be, "We'll take out the guards and then Locksley can have their water."<p>

"Sounds good." Much agreed.

The group travelled to Locksley as quickly as their dehydrated bodies could take them. People were milling around or waiting patiently in the shadows for rain.

They headed straight towards the barn waiting in the alleyway beside it.

"Let me in," he could hear someone saying. He peeked around the corner, motioning for his men to stay where they were. He looked around to see a woman in peasants clothes talking to a guard. Half of her face was covered as the fabric on her head covered her eye.

_Lucia_

"Sorry love but that ain't happening." the guard replied menacingly.

"And why," she asked, "Would you deny access to Lady Lucia of Nettlestone."

"I-, I, um sorry Miss. I didn't know it was you." The guard mumbled in apology.

"Well next time you will." she said.

Robin watched as she ordered the men to take a barrel of water into the square and to open it up for everyone to drink.

"Looks like she don't need us." Will said.

"Looks that way." Much agreed.

The group walked into the square to where Lucia was standing, "Are you brave or just really stupid?" Robin asked her.

"Well hello to you too!" she said.

"What are you doing?" he asked her worriedly.

"They are thirsty," she explained, "There is not much else to do but give them a drink."

"You'll get into trouble for this."

"I might not."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember to let me know how you're feeling and what you think so far in the reviews...<strong>


	18. Some things are precious

**AN; Hey Guys, I'm REALLY REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I didn't have a computer for ages, and then when I got it back it broke... Then I was ill and exams have been hell, alright, no more excuses. But I'm really sorry that it's been a while but here it is, Chapter 18! :)**

**Another thing, I'd really like to apologise for the completely inappropriate reviews on this story, I've reported them but I would encourage you to block " Condoleezza Rice ". Whoever they are they have no stories and to stop the same from happening to you, prevent it! So I'm sorry you have to read that, they should be removed soon. I may re-upload this story as the reviews are disturbing and explicit but I've seen worse from the same user on other Robin Hood stories so watch out. It's a real shame because I really look forward to your reviews and I was really disappointed to see them.**

**ANYWAY;**

_**Thoughts in Italics**_

**Dislcaimer; I own nothing but Lucia**

* * *

><p>He rode into the village, the black leather on his back clinging to him as his body sweated.<p>

"A'right!" he bellowed angrily. "Taxes! Pay up, or else!"

He dismounted his horse and watched as the peasants squirmed, trying to find money to give to them. The guards pushed them into a line the families staying together. He took the money from them roughly, taking jewellery if they couldn't pay everything.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched someone leave the line, he turned his head to watch the guard grab the woman and shout at her. She spoke to him and she quickly walked away, followed by a small group of men and another woman into the shadows of an alleyway somewhere behind the houses.

* * *

><p>"Line up." the guard yelled pushing her into place beside Robin and Marion, "You've got taxes to pay."<p>

"I forgot what day it was," Marion said to her, stamping her foot, "And I could've given money to help them."

"That doesn't look like the tax collector." Will said, from beside Robin.

She lifted her head from where she was looking at the ground to see Guy walking down the line and taking the money.

"Robin." she whispered. "I need to go."

He looked down at her in concern.

"We'll come with you."

She nodded and stepped out of the line, being grabbed by one of the guards immediately. "Where d'ya think you're goin'" he asked her, his hand gripped on her arm.

"As Lady Lucia of Nettlestone and Lady Marion of Knighton, we don't have to line up, and neither do my servants," she said, motioning to the group behind her, "Or do I need Sir Guy over there to remind you?"

"Sorry Milady." he said bowing his head and moving into the gap they had left.

When they had walked into the shadows behind one of the houses, "Well that was easier than I thought it would be." Marion said, linking her arm with Lucia's.

"It was." Much agreed.

"Well, now I've been helpful, you have to aswell." she said to Robin and the group, "Take that money and give it back to them. I have to go home now."

"Of course we will." Robin said, "Be safe. Both of you."

* * *

><p>When she had ridden out of Locksley, she and Marion spilt away from each other and both rode towards their own homes.<p>

She arrived home, gave her horse to the stable boy and thanked him before walking into the manor. She went up to her room and scrubbed herself down with a basin of water before putting on an undershirt and began searching for something to wear.

A knock at her door alerted her to the maid standing in the doorway, her eyes to the ground. "My lady," she said, "There has been a meeting in Nottingham castle in under an hour and you've been asked to attend."

"Thank you Eva." she said, before pulling out a light blue dress and putting it on.

She waited patiently for the sheriff's carriage to arrive to take her to Nottingham, her fingers fiddling with a loose thread. _Stop fiddling, you'll only make it worse._

When the carriage finally arrived, she sat quietly as they travelled through the forest.

She closed her eyes and settled into the steady rhythm of the carriage, but fell forward as it jerked suddenly, the horses whinnying and neighing. She stopped where she was in the private carriage, she had heard there were other outlaws in the forest, so she stopped and tried to think of a plan.

She stepped out and into the woods, preparing to be hit or attacked in some way.

"I'm Robin Hood," She heard Robin say, "And this is an ambu-..." he trailed off when he recognized who was in front of him.

"Lucia," he said, "What are you doing in the sheriff's carriage?" he asked.

"I'm on my way to the castle." she said simply, "Are you going to carry on your 'ambush' or can I go now?" she asked half jokingly.

"I'm going to have to take your coins, and that jewellery; the earrings, the necklace, and the rings." he said pointing at her jewellery.

She pulled at her ears and then her fingers taking off some rings, leaving two on and reached behind her into the carriage for the money. She passed what she had to them, "You can have these," she said dropping the gold into his hands, "The rest is precious."

"It sure looks it." he said, talking about the gold.

"They're the only part of my parents I have left, these are their wedding rings and my mother's necklace, you can't take them from me." she put her hand against the chain, it was simple and gold holding only a small charm, a blue gem held onto the chain by a silver strand curled around it.

"Fine." Robin said, but leant forward and ruffled her hair, causing some to fall out of it's neat bun, "But now you look the part."

She watched Robin and the group walk away before heading back into the carriage to wait for the guards to wake before taking her to Nottingham.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Guy asked Marion roughly. Every noble was meant to be attending the meeting but she hadn't arrived yet.<p>

Marion sighed and stepped away from him, "I don't know, she was on her way. The sheriff sent his carriage for her."

_I need to see her_.

He sat down at the large table, not able to focus on what the sheriff was saying but trying as hard as he could to listen to him, in the end it would be him that had to do whatever Vaisey said.

The sheriff was halfway through describing how the increase of the taxes would benefit the Prince when the door opened and he lifted his head up to see who had entered.

He let out a small moan when he saw her, he'd missed her so much.

She turned around to sit down at her seat and he saw her face, he saw the pain that he'd inflicted on her. Her eye was bruised and slightly swollen but she still carried herself as she normally did, she was a strong woman.

Guilt washed through his body, he hated himself for what he'd done to her but he watched her sit down at the table opposite him. Their eyes met briefly and he saw fear written in her blue orbs. _No, _he pleaded to himself, _don't fear me, love me._

He couldn't hear anything the sheriff was saying, his mind was racing but he couldn't think straight. He had missed her so much. She was right in front of him but he couldn't have her, the thought made his blood boil.

"Aah," the Sheriff greeted her rudely, "Ladia Lucia, I see you've decided to arrive."

"I apologise for being so late, I, uhm, had some troubles with outlaws on my journey here." She said twisting the rings on her fingers. _Hadn't there been more before?_

"Who?" the sheriff asked menacingly, slinking his fingers between each other and leaning forward slightly.

"I- Uhm- Well..." she mumbled.

"WHO?" he bellowed, leaning over the table and as close to her as he could get.

Guy watched her swallow, pausing before she answered the sheriff's question in a small whisper, "Robin Hood."

* * *

><p>"Well I guess that's it then," the sheriff said, "Meeting over, get lost."<p>

Guy could tell after his many years of working with the sheriff that this was meant to be a joke, so he laughed quietly, prompting the other nobles around him to do the same. He did this until he could see the corners of the sheriff's mouth twitch up into a grimace of a smile.

He walked out of the room and to his horse. On his way through his journey through the corridors he noticed Lucia walking towards him, he saw her look up at him and quickly begin to start walking in the other direction.

_No, don't leave me, don't walk away from me, please not again._


	19. Baby Steps

**AN; So, I've got a new computer which is great because everything is easier to type on, so it's great for writing but it's also all in a new format so it's taking me a while to get used to, so I'm sorry for any delays- we should be friends soon.**

_**Italics used for thoughts**_

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but Lucia**

* * *

><p>"Lucia." he said running to catch up with her, "Wait."<p>

She quickened her pace, acting like she hadn't heard him, but he knew better. He ran up to her and quickly trapped her between his arms, keeping her back pushed against the stone wall.

He stood staring at her, his arms either side of her small frame, "I need to talk to you." he said.

She didn't say anything, she just looked at her feet, _or our feet, _with small tears forming in her eyes. Her whole body shaking, _She's scared of me._

He couldn't move away from her though, if he did she'd leave again and he couldn't let that happen.

"You don't need to say anything. I need to talk to you, please just listen."

He waited until he was sure that she had heard him before taking a long sigh and beginning to speak, "I don't have an excuse Lucia, I- I wasn't meant to hurt you, I was meant to protect you, and I'm- I'm so sorry."

He was stumbling over his words so took a ragged breath to try and compose himself, tears were streaming down her face and her brows were furrowed together in confusion. "I'm sorry," he repeated, "I'm so so sorry, I-"

"If you say you're sorry one more time, Gisborne." she tried to say menacingly, her feeble attempt madehim smile slightly.

"But I am Lucia, I truly am so sorry for what I've done. If I could go back in time and stop myself I would, I would do anything to make sure I didn't loose you." he said sincerely. "I've missed you so much, you're the only good thing in my life. Before I met you I had nothing, I liked to think that maybe with time I'd have Marion but she never loved me, and now that I know what love is, I know I was never in love with her."

He waited, a lump had formed at the back of his throat, "I love you."

Her legs started to wobble and she fell down but he caught her quickly and led her into a spare room across the corridor where she could sit down.

"You love me?" she asked confused.

"With all of my heart." he said boldly, "I can't loose you again. It hurts too much."

"Guy, you don't understand hurt. You know nothing of the pain you've caused me, my face hurts all of the time but this pain is more than that. You broke my heart," she said, the tears flowing again, "I hate you, I'm so scared of you, but I love you too."

His heart stuttered, _She loves me._

_But she also hates me._

"I won't do anything to hurt you ever again, let me prove myself to you. Please can we just start again, I'll do anything for you."

"I don't know Guy. I-"

"We'll take it slow," he said, "Baby steps?"

She nodded her head in agreement, "Baby steps."

* * *

><p>Guy took her home in his carriage and once she had opened the door to her house she turned around to see him ride away. They hadn't said anything in the ride home and they sat in silence. <em>He didn't want to scare me off. <em>

She sat in her room waiting for her heartbeat to calm down, the sun was beginning to set and the sky was beginning to become dark.

She closed her eyes and thought about all of the things that had happened today. Waking up to the smell of fresh bread this morning, helping Robin and getting the villagers water, Guy collecting the taxes in Locksley, getting ambushed on her way to Nottingham, talking to Guy...

"Lucia." the voice said from behind her.

She turned to see Robin standing near the window, his bow and arrows placed next to her bed. Motioning at the chair beside her she greeted him warmly.

"How did it go at the castle?" He asked.

"It was... It was interesting."

"How so?"

"Guy- He-" she began, mumbling.

"What did he do Lucia?" he asked.

"He, well we spoke. That's it."

"You're hiding something from me." he stated.

"Well it didn't go as smoothly as I'd hoped, the sheriff wasn't happy that I arrived late but he knew it was you already. After the meeting I didn't know how to get out of the castle and I walked into him and, well at first I was scared. He's tall and, he's scary- you'know to look at, with all the black and leather, but he seemed genuinely upset that he'd hurt me. I think I love him, because- because even though I hate him right now, I miss him. I miss being with him and I miss us..." she trailed off not sure how to end her short speech.

"You can't..." Robin said, "You can't love him, Lucia, he's a monster. He's hurt so many people and now you but you're so blinded that you can't see it-"

"Robin," she interrupted, "You don't understand. I'm not blinded, and he's changing- he's good. He can be good."

She paused fiddling with her dress, "Everyone has good and bad, light and dark inside of them, Guy has more dark but... I want to be the one to help him find his light, I need to."

"You're going to end up getting yourself hurt, you haven't been around to see him. Maybe if you had you would know better and keep your distance from him."

"Oh Robin. Where would be the fun in that?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN; OK! I know how cheesy the 'Baby steps part is, but I honestly couldn't think of anything that could fit better for those lines, I guess this writing malarkey is harder than you think.<strong>

**Anyway, let me know what you guys think in the reviews. Should they have gotten back together? Is Lucia best to leave him for good? What do you think is going to happen next? **


	20. December

**AN: Ok, so first off I'd like to apologise. I honestly hate time hops or jumps but I need to move the story on and whenever I wrote it a different way this chapter didn't really work...**

**Anyway thank you sooooo much to those who reviewed, I'm gettng confused with whose following and favouriting so I think I'll thank you all at the end but for this chapter I'd like to thank **Chubby Bunny, the youngest Gorgons **and** MiaR

**Thanks for being so patient! Last exam tomorrow and then we're back to business! Wish me luck- IT'S MATHS! :O**

**Anyway; _Italics used for thoughts_**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but Lucia.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 Months Later;<strong>_

She was writing in one of Nottingham Castle's spare rooms when she heard a knock at the door, she'd been staying there recently despite the coldness that December brought to the hollow building.

Her maids had already packed up her few items and they had been sent back to Nettlestone where she was going back to tonight, so she called for whoever was at the door to enter.

She looked up as it opened and Guy walked in, she smiled up at him. After the 'incident' nothing was the same as before. Guy was more tentative with his actions and he kept to his promises, they took things slowly making sure that Lucia was comfortable with what was happening, and he really did try to be nicer to the villagers and people wherever he went. He was more lenient with them, and less violent, much to the sheriff's disgust, but he was trying to be better for her. He was succeeding in winning her heart.

He hadn't lost it really, not even when she was scared of him. He hadn't meant to hurt her, his temper was too much for him to control but when he saw how much he had hurt her- he changed completely. He was the same man but different. Softer. Kinder.

Their relationship hadn't always been smooth, especially not to begin with, but these last four months were the best she had ever spent and every moment she could spare she was with Guy. They would read together or go for walks , she would draw whilst they spoke together and they would almost always have dinner with each other.

She could almost forget about the Sheriff, about his cruelties and evilness but it was Vaisey that always brought them back to the present, by sending Guy away to do his bidding or to have another execution, that she would be forced to attend.

That, although he was not invited, Robin would attend too. Reminding her that she still had him as family to watch over her and keep a watch out, to protect her if it was what she needed.

Her thoughts were brought back to the present when Guy bent down and kissed her forehead briefly, when he pulled his head back up he asked, "Are you ready to go?"

She smiled up at him again, she hated the castle. "I can't wait to leave."she said honestly.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Nettlestone manor it was late, the dark and rain making them rush into the building quickly.<p>

She reached up and wiped the rain from his face, briefly touching his lips with her fingers. She pulled her hand away blushing.

Without saying anything he reached up and traced her face, brushing her cheek and then her lips. He leant down and placed his lips on hers. He pulled back and smiled at her.

_This is perfect, I've finally got her back._

Nights like this weren't normal for them, but he didn't want to be alone tonight. He also didn't like the idea of her alone.

He waited downstairs for her to change into her nightclothes before heading upstairs and knocking on her door. "Lucia," he said through the wood, "I'm going to sleep in the spare bedroom tonight if that's fine with you?"

He could almost hear the smile in her voice as she replied, "That's fine. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

><p>She woke up, suddenly, her arms above her head and fear running through her body.<p>

_It was just a dream._

More like a nightmare.

Every time she closed her eyes she could see them, her parents, dying in her arms over and over.

Her heart was beating furiously and she couldn't calm herself down. She sat in her bed waiting for her heart to slow down but it wouldn't.

She finally gave up on sleep when she heard Guy's restless moans from the other room. She tiptoed over to him, through the small doorway and sat down on the bed beside him.

Lucia looked down at him, at first she looked at his eyes to make sure he was asleep, and then when he was, she looked elsewhere. She looked at his hair, the way it curtained his face, it was long for a man, almost to his shoulders but she didn't mind and neither did he. She looked at his hands, they were large and strong, they could hold her hand and almost swallow it. They were rough and weathered, a more intense version of her own. Her hands were small and soft, they had been used for work but were weak compared to his.

Finally she looked up at his face.

People were meant to look peaceful when they slept. He didn't. His brows were furrowed in anger and he was scowling when he wasn't muttering to himself. His eyes were moving hurriedly behind his eyelids and she could almost see the nightmare playing in front of his eyes.

She leant forward and shook his arm gently, trying to wake him up.

He did. He grabbed her, pushing her body on the bed with himself over her. He was angry and, scared..? But when he recognized her relief flickered across his face. Leaning back into the headboard, he brushed a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her softly.

"It is my house," she joked at him, "No, I couldn't sleep." she paused, "I had a nightmare."

He pulled her towards him and wrapped the blanket over her. "I'm sorry," he said, "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, not pushing her.

"I see them die, Guy." she said, small tears trickling down her face, "I see my Mother and Father die, every night. I hold them in my arms but they never wake up." She buried her head into his chest, "I always wake up but they don't."

He held her as she cried, she was sobbing now, finally opening up to him. "I see them die as well." he said, trying to comfort her, "Every person I kill, every person I've hurt, I watch them. In my nightmares. They haunt me." he looked down at her to check she was ok, "But it's fine, I understand why that must happen to me. Lucia, you- you don't deserve that, you need to let it go. You're parent's deaths weren't your fault, you should not be suffering now."

_And you should?_

"You don't deserve it either Guy. You're good and kind and-"

He interrupted her with a snort.

"STOP IT!" she said angrily, "You ARE good and kind and you're smart and loyal. You don't show that to other people." She brushed his hair softly with her hand, "But you show me."

He kissed her quickly, his lips hard but soft against hers.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." he said honestly.

"I'm not planning on leaving you." she said with a yawn, "I'll be by your side forever."

She closed her eyes, and settled herself into the bed, "G'night Guy."

Drifting off to sleep, she thought she heard him reply, "Goodnight Lucia, my angel."


	21. Too good for him

**Hey Guys- Chapter 21 already (even if it is super short)! Well lets get this show on the road!**

**_Italics used for thoughts_  
><strong>

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but Lucia**

* * *

><p>She woke up with arms holding holding , strong arms, pressing her body against his. She nuzzled into his chest breathing in his scent. She sat up quickly as realisation hit her.<p>

She was in bed with a man.

And not just any man.

Guy of Gisborne!

_What will people think?_

"Lucia?" she heard the voice from behind her.

She turned to look back at Guy, his face was in the pillow and the throw had been pulled back when she had sat up so suddenly, leaving his chest bare.

"Lucia, I'm cold." he said sleepily, "Can you lie down? It's too early to be jumping around."

"That's what you're worrying about?" she asked, half angrily.

He opened his eyes and looked at her properly. "What are you worrying about?" he asked, concern filling his voice immediately.

"Nothing." she said sarcastically, "I have nothing to worry about. I didn't spend a night with a man whilst I'm unmarried."

Confusion swept over his face before he realised, "You have nothing to worry about. Nothing happened."

"People talk Guy." she said. "I'm not a whore." she whispered looking down at her folded arms.

"Of course you're not!" he replied almost angrily, "You're the most caring and honourable woman I know!"

"I'm sorry." she said, "I just- I want people to like me- I want to- Oh I don't know!" she said flopping down on the bed beside him.

She turned over onto her side to face him. Their faces were so close, her nose almost touching his. He placed a small kiss on her forehead before hugging her, then stepping out of the bed.

She didn't mean to look at him. She was a lady.

But he was a man.

Was it bad of her to sneak a glimpse at his chiselled chest, or his muscular arms? At the dark hairs that led downwards from his belly button, causing her to blush? At his strong back as he pulled on his black shirt? She hoped not.

"What are you doing today?" she asked him, as she settled into his bed.

"I have to go to Nottingham for business." he said resentfully, " But if I could I would spend it all with you."

He picked up his leather trousers and walked behind the wooden divider, he bobbed up and down as he changed.

"That sounds..."

"Boring?" he finished for her.

"Yes it sounds boring." she agreed.

He picked up his jacket and stepped towards her. He kissed her softly before walking away. "I'll see you soon?" he asked.

"Come back for lunch?"

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>He walked through Nottingham towards the blacksmith. He recognized the man when he walked in and he waited as patiently as he could before he was seen.<p>

"Sir Guy," the man said, "What can I do for you today?" he asked.

"I need something." he said obscurely, "Jewellery of sorts."

"I can do that. What do you need, a necklace, bracelet, rings?"

"A ring." he said nodding, "I need a ring."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile<em>**

"This has nothing to do with you!" Lucia yelled angrily.

"Cousin!" Robin said exasperated, "You should not sleep with a man before marriage! Especially not scum like Gisborne!"

Robin was stood opposite her in her room, where she had gone and gotten dressed after Guy had left. He had seen them asleep and waited for him to leave before her spoke his mind. He hadn't been subtle and his cold words had hurt her more than she was willing to let on.

She ran forward and pushed him as hard as she could, hitting him with all the force she had. "HOW DARE YOU!?" she screeched, at him. "HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHO TO LOVE? How dare you assume that we were together."

"YOU _WERE_ TOGETHER!"

"I had a nightmare, Robin!" she cried, "Do you know how hard it is to sleep happily when you are plagued by nightmares? Every night I see the darkest shadows of my past. But Guy takes that away."

"He is not a good man Lucia." Robin persisted.

"I know." she said, "But he is good to me and I make him a better person."

"You don't deserve someone like him, nothing that dirty should ever taint you. You're too clean, too good for him. Don't let a devil sponge off of your holiness!"

She tried to hit him again but he caught her wrist, "Don't do that." he said.

"Then don't talk to me like you are my father! I LOVE him! Don't you dare take that away from me! Don't deny me that happiness. Don't hurt me like that." she said, "He is good to me, I think he loves me, and he makes me happy. That is all I care about."

He dropped her arm and she sat on the floor, her navy dress spooling out in front of her. "I don't care what he has done in the past, he could have been poor, homeless a thief. It doesn't matter to me. My feelings for him, they are what matters. Robin as my family, you should want what makes me happy."

"Of course I do, but I want what's best for you."

"This is what's best for me." she said wiping away tears, "He is what's best for me."


	22. New Friends

**AN: Ok this may well be the longest chapter I have posted on this story yet, my pre Christmas gift to you. But really - who's getting excited for Christmas? I am! Lucia is...**

**And my line breaks aren't working so I'm sorry about that but I think you can tell where they are roughly.**

_**Italics used for thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lucia**

* * *

><p>She didn't go out after Robin had left. His words had placed a dark shadow over the house and there was nothing she could do to rid it. Maybe he was right, but every time she thought about Guy, everything Robin said didn't matter.<p>

So she helped her maids with the jobs, trying to help keep up with them.

Lucia had great respect for all of her staff, their jobs were harder than they let on, yet they still had time to do whatever she asked.

When she had finished her task she headed to the kitchen and began cutting up vegetables and meats. There wasn't much to put in a broth in this time of year, but they'd had a good harvest and there were a few vegetables that needed using up. Her rolls were finishing in the fire when she heard a knock at the door.

She didn't have time to stand up before her maid answered it and a young woman walked in towards her. She wasn't from her village and she looked small and skinny, her brown hair tied up into a loose bun.

"My Lady." The woman said to her, curtseying slightly. She almost fell over as Eva returned to the kitchen to tend to the bread.

_Poor thing._

"Don't bother with formalities, I hate them." she joked in reply, "I'm Lucia, and you are...?"

"Alice," The woman said, "Alice Little."

"Well Alice, do come in properly, I've just made some lunch would you like some?" she asked, motioning to the large pot in the fire.

"My son is waiting outside..." she said hesitantly.

"Well invite him in for some food aswell." Lucia replied, not seeing any problem.

She turned around and walked towards the door whilst Lucia looked in her cupboards for three bowls and cutlery. When she had placed them on the table she also put the basket that her freshly baked rolls were sitting in there aswell.

She placed some broth in each of their bowls, putting much more in theirs than hers and sat down at the table for them.

A small boy walked in before Alice, "Hello." she said to him, "What's your name."

"I'm John," he said, "John Little, but people call me Little John- just like my Dad. Only, he wasn't little! He was a giant and-"

"And you're rambling." Alice interrupted, fluffing John's hair.

_One day I will have a son to look after. _Lucia thought to herself, _but we won't be in poverty._

The people in Nottinghamshire made her heart ache. They were treated badly, with not enough food or money to get by. Lucia did everything she could to help them but it wasn't enough.

She swallowed her mouthful of broth. "What can I do for you?" she asked Alice.

"I'm not sure." the woman answered embarrassed, "I was wondering if you had any work for, well, either of us really. There is no work for me in Locksley any more and I had heard of your kindness and well..." she trailed off.

"Don't worry, you're in luck." Lucia answered smiling at them. "I need a new lady in waiting, mine has had to retire and I need a new stable boy, my poor horse has had no-one to look after him, well both of ours do. You'd be perfect for us."

"Who's us?" Alice asked, "I didn't-"

She was interrupted by Guy stomping into the house. His boots muddy and his body dirty, he started to walk into the kitchen when Lucia stopped him. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" she asked him.

"Going to get lunch?" he asked.

"No you don't! Not with those filthy shoes on." she said disgustedly, "I spent all morning cleaning this house and you will not make it a mess. Go clean your self up and there will be broth waiting for you when you come back."

He rolled his eyes at her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he took off his boots and went upstairs to get changed.

She turned back towards the kitchen to see Alice and John standing up with their heads facing down. "What are you doing?" she asked them, "Sit down and finish your food."

They did as she asked and sat down quickly, "I had no idea that Sir Guy of Gisborne was- That you were-" Alice said stumbling over her words.

"He really does have a bad reputation doesn't he?" she asked her jokingly, "Yes Guy and I we're, well actually I don't really know what we're doing. It's not courtship, he hasn't proposed but I like it." she tried to explain.

_Our relationship is more complicated than I thought._

"So Gisborne is the other half to the 'us'?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Lucia said, "Guy is my other half."

* * *

><p>He changed out of his dirty clothes and into some cleaner ones. He always wore the same thing; a black shirt under a leather jacket and a pair of leather trousers. Yes it was good in the winter, the leather kept him warm, but in the summer- he was slightly worried he'd boil alive.<p>

When he was clean he headed back to the kitchen where Lucia had put some broth in a bowl for him. There were two other people at his table and he nodded at them in greeting.

They bowed their heads at him, scared of himself. "Hello." he said to the group, most likely ruining his reputation, as he sat down at the table. Their stunned replies made him belief this was true.

"How was Nottingham?" Lucia asked, making conversation.

"Dull," he replied not wanting to talk to her about what he had got up to, "I think I missed introductions," he started, instead talking to the two people opposite him, "I'm Guy."

He didn't know what caused him to use his first name, maybe it was the easiness in the room, maybe it was because Lucia was beside him, maybe he didn't want to be feared any more, he didn't know.

"These are Alice and John Little,"Lucia said motioning to each of them, "Alice is going to be my new lady in waiting and John here is our new stable boy."

"You live in Locksley don't you?" Guy asked, he'd thought he'd seen them in the village.

"Yes, but I'm not making any money from the job I once had, so I guess it's time to move on."

"You can stay in Locksley," Lucia said, "You could have my old horse and ride here and back if you'd like."

"Really?!" John asked surprised.

"Well he's not fast enough for me any more so someone has to have him."

"You're too kind." Alice said.

Lucia shook her head, "I need to get rid of him anyway, I need new staff - if anything you have been too kind! Now I don't have to worry about searching for people to help." She laughed softly.

"Thank you." said Alice standing up and tucking her chair under, which John quickly copied, "We'll see you soon?" she asked.

"Yes." Lucia answered, walking to the door with them, "My new horse arrives next week, so if you can be here to settle him in John I'd really appreciate it."

"I can do that." John said, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Lucia replied.

Guy watched from the kitchen doorway as Lucia shut the door on them. She turned back towards him and he opened his arms to her. He smiled as she leant into the hug and she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

He didn't feel himself walking into a different room until he started to feel warmer than before. "What are you doing this afternoon?" he asked her as they sat curled up by the fire.

"I'm going to go to the market before it closes and then I don't know. I may write or do some embroidery..." she said trailing off, she yawned, "I may have to have a rest." she joked.

"Well you didn't get much sleep last night." he said with a smirk on his face.

"You say that like we did something bad Guy," she laughed before turning serious, "Last night was the best I've slept for a very long time."

"Me too." he admitted, hoping that they could always sleep next to each other.

He placed his mouth on the top of her head, not doing anything but breathing in her scent, listening to their breathing and feeling at peace.

* * *

><p>Winter days are dull. They are cold and damp and sad. Winter doesn't bring happiness, look at the plants, they are dead. The ground is hard and even water will turn solid. Winter is like death, a cold cloak over the people trying to get on with their lives but struggling even more than they had been before.<p>

But despite this, the market was still open, even if it was a feeble attempt at recreating the summer's festivities. She bought herself a warm cloak, well two, one for riding which was long and black with a pastel blue lining, and another which was dark green with a burgundy lining.

It was Christmas soon and Lucia knew she needed to get her friends some gifts. She had no family to worry about, well apart from Robin, but that was a soft spot at the moment.

She ran through the list in her head, _Marion, Guy, Robin, Robin's men?, my staff?, the villagers? _She didn't have as many gifts to buy as she thought but as she thought about what to get she felt confused.

_It would be great to give everyone in Nettlestone some sort of gift._

She thought about the people in the village as she bought her gifts. For Marion, she bought a long pair of leather gloves to keep her hands warm and a small necklace. For Robin she bought a new jacket, he must be so cold.

As she bought Robin's present she decided to get gifts for his men too. She bought blankets for all of them and for much she bought a small chicken that she would collect a few days before Christmas. There was also Djaq to get a gift for, the woman she had grown fond of while she was being held at Robin's camp. She bought a collection of herbs and oils and goodness knows what else from the apothecary for her, knowing that they would help with her medicines. For Will she bought some tools for sharpening and fixing weapons and for John, she bought a large staff that had a pattern etched in the top.

When all of the gifts for them had been bought the thought about Guy, what was she going to get him? She strolled through the shops and found a blacksmith working on some jewellery. She bargained with him until she had a sword to be made for him. She also found a book of poems that she'd read to him, hoping that they could share her love of poetry, and a new jacket for him.

She also visited the dress makers for herself ordering two new dresses for herself. One was light blue, soft and pure and coloured like the sky on a sunny day. It was loose and very lady like. The other, was not one she would be wearing soon. It was white silk, in some places almost clear, very low cut and clung to her body, accentuating her curves. She hoped to wear it on her wedding night, if she ever got married.

When she arrived in Nettlestone she had Eva help her to carry in all of her items and hide them in the cupboard in her room. She sat down on the bed pleased with herself, but when she closed her eyes she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- OK, so I don't really like the ending but it happened. But hey, this chapter is almost twice as long as the others so be happy. :)<strong>


End file.
